Shed a Tear
by Tricia Belle
Summary: Beck witnesses Jade crying for the first time. Written for Adopt-A-Prompt August.


**Written for Bade Prompts for Adopt-A-Prompt August! My prompt was _tears_. Happy Worldwide Day of Bade!  
**

**I started writing this as soon as I got my prompt, and I could barely finish this after finding out Victorious got canceled.  
**

**Anyway, I hope this isn't too bad. I lost some inspiration halfway into writing this because I'm still devastated about the overwhelming news. Enjoy, nonetheless. Oh, and for the sake of this oneshot let's say that Beck has never seen Jade cry before. I wouldn't have had to mention this, but I realized I mentioned a bit from Survival of the Hottest, in which Jade cries.  
**

**Shed a Tear**

Throughout Beck and Jade's entire relationship, not once had he seen her cry. They've watched multiple chick flicks together, yet Beck was always the one to end up finding tears silently rolling down his cheek, and quickly wiping them away before Jade could see and makes fun of him for it for the rest of his life. Beck knew Jade was a strong person, and she knows how to keep her feelings bottled up inside. Keeping things bottled up is never okay, though. It usually results in emotional breakdowns and leaves you crying to the point where your breathing gets hitched. Fortunately for Jade, Beck will be there for her when the time comes. Although Beck cared for her, he hoped he'd never see the day where he sees Jade cry. He knows he wouldn't handle it well, seeing her so weak and helpless, completely polar opposite to the Jade he knows so well.

Beck had always wondered if Jade just hides the fact she cries, or that she doesn't cry at all, like how she doesn't sweat. If Jade hides it, she sure does a good job of it. Then again, she has a reputation to keep. A reputation that took years of development. If she ever has a moment of weakness, she will never hear the end of it, and just like that, people wouldn't be so scared of her anymore. She liked it when people were scared of her. She liked it because then people wouldn't approach her and try to befriend her. It's so much easier on her part; she's not much of a social person outside of her group of friends. She tolerates her friends more than the rest of the students at Hollywood Arts.

"Have you seen Jade?" Beck asked Andre frantically as he reached his locker. First period was about to start, and he could not find Jade anywhere. Normally they'd go to school together, but Jade claimed she needed to do a quick errand on her way to school. Beck insisted on coming with her, but she said he would be a distraction.

"Didn't you drive her to school this morning?" Andre assumed, since it was a routine that everyone knew.

"She texted me this morning saying that she was going to drive herself to school since she said she has to go somewhere on the way," Beck explained. "I expected her to be here by now, but I can't find her and she's not answering her phone. Class is about to start soon!"

"Don't worry, she'll be here," He assured me. "She usually runs late when she's on her own, right?"

"That's true," Beck shrugged. "I'll see you in class then. Later."

Beck made his way to Sikowitz's class, his first period class, and the only class he had with all his friends and Jade. Cat was already in class, sitting and eyes glued to her phone. I sat in my usual seat and Cat turned to face me.

"Hi Beck! Have you seen Jade? She's not answering her phone and she printed out an assignment for me that I need to hand in for last period," Cat said, with pure concern scrawled all over her face.

"Unfortunately, no," Beck sighed. "I didn't drive her to school this morning because she said she had to do something. I tried looking for her as soon as I left my locker and I don't think she's at school yet."

"Phooey," Cat commented.

Class started shortly after, and Jade still didn't show up. Beck didn't pay much attention in class, as he was worrying about Jade. Even though she could take care of herself, Beck still worried that things could happen to her that she couldn't handle on her own. Sadly, the rest of Beck's morning classes weren't with Jade, and in between classes he checked his phone to see if Jade had answered his many text messages and missed calls. Nope, the only thing that appeared on his screen was the picture of Jade he used as his background.

Beck sat unsteadily in the class he had before lunch. Lunch was the next time he was going to continue his search for Jade. _Maybe she arrived after first period_, Beck thought. He hoped to see her at the Asphalt Café sitting at a table peacefully eating her lunch. The bell that indicated lunch could not come any faster. Beck was fidgeting in his seat, so anxious to leave the class and head straight outside. He watched the clock and paid no attention to his teacher. Luckily, the clock was placed strategically above the white board in front of the class, so it made it somewhat seem like Beck had interest in whatever topic the teacher was lecturing about.

The bell rang eventually, and Beck quickly made his way out to the Asphalt Café. He didn't even bother going to his locker first like he usually did, but he decided he would go before lunch ended.

There was still no sign of Jade, which upset him. He did see his friends at a table, though, and decided to join them in defeat. He decided to call Jade as soon as he sat down. He got sent straight to voicemail like when he had tried to call her earlier.

"Jade's still not here?" Robbie guessed.

"Nope," Beck replied.

"I checked the janitor's closet in hopes that she would be in there alone cutting up trash cans for whatever reason, but it was empty," Andre clarified. He checked the janitor's closet before he went out to the Asphalt Café. He decided to check the closet after getting a drink from one of the vending machines that were conveniently located near the closet.

"Maybe she's out scissor shopping?" Cat suggested.

"She won't skip school to go scissor shopping," Beck declared. "She usually takes me with her when she goes scissor shopping, and I don't skip school. So I don't see how the two could relate."

"She'll be fine," Tori comforted him. "She's a smart girl. Just go to her house after school."

"I was planning on going there anyway," Beck responded.

It seemed to Beck that the rest of the day passed by in what seemed like an eternity. He was surprised that he actually focused in his last period class. But of course he knew that if he focused and kept his mind off of Jade, time would pass by faster than it actually did. As soon as the last bell of the day rang, he hurried to his locker to gather his things, and exited the school within five minutes upon the bell.

He went straight to Jade's house, but as soon as the house was in view, he noticed that the driveway was empty. Her car was gone, and so were both of her parents' cars. Jade was definitely out somewhere in the city. Beck knew where to drive to next. He drove around the city in its entirety, checking the hot spots where Jade liked to go in her spare time. After being unsuccessful in his search, he gave up and went home.

Beck unlocked the door of his RV and went in. He was surprised to see the one person that he had been looking for all day. Jade. She was lying in his bed, crying uncontrollably in one of his pillows. As soon as she heard the door open, she quickly sat up, hoping it wasn't one of Beck's parents. Much to her surprise, it was Beck, and she got up and ran to him, sobbing in his chest. Beck wrapped his arms around her, holding her as close to him as possible, without hurting her. He couldn't believe that this was happening. He had never expected to ever see Jade like this, but he knew that it was going to happen someday, and he was going to be there to comfort her. It was his duty as a boyfriend to do so.

He rubbed her back, and kissed her forehead. He then walked her over to his bed to sit down. He was still holding her, and she was still crying into his chest, her cries being muffled. Beck could feel his shirt get damp from Jade's tears, but he didn't mind. He continued to hug her until her crying died down a little. When it did, he pulled away from her. Jade kept her head down; she didn't want him to see her like this.

"Babe," Beck finally said in a soft voice. Jade didn't dare look up. Knowing that it would take a while for her to voluntarily look at him, Beck lifted her chin with his hand so that he could see her face. Her makeup was smudged from the tears, and her eyes were bloodshot red. The hair framing her face was wet from her tears as well. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying," She denied, her breathing uneven. She wiped her face with the sleeve of her shirt, spreading the smudged makeup even more.

"I know I've never seen you cry," Beck began, "but I know what someone looks like when they're crying." He tucked her hair behind both her ears.

"Fine," Jade replied in defeat. "I was crying, but I swear this is the first time in years. I don't usually cry." She paused in between every few words, trying to breathe normally.

"Have you been crying here this whole day?" Beck inquired, giving her a quick peck on the lips because he hadn't got the chance to do so all day.

"Yes," She admitted, looking down again. "I was here since school started. I've cried all day into your pillow." She turned to grab the pillow she was referring to. It was stained with dark spots that were caused by makeup. "I'll get you a new pillow?"

"That's okay, Jade," Beck let out a comforting smile, taking the pillow from her and putting it behind him. "But I still want to know why you were crying."

"I woke up early this morning," Jade began. Beck noticed her breathing was getting even again. "I got news that my grandmother died." She paused. She started to cry again.

"I'm sorry," He whispered, taking her into his arms once again.

They sat like that for a few minutes, until Jade decided she was somewhat stable enough to explain everything.

"Obviously I was devastated about it, so I texted you to not pick me up today and made up an excuse because I wasn't sure if I was going to be running late," She explained, stopping in between every few words. "I cried for most of the morning ever since I found out, and I knew I still had to go to school because you don't like it when I don't show up without a legit reason. So I got ready and even put my makeup on and got in my car. As I pulled out of my driveway, all I could think about was all the memories I've had with my grandma and held in my tears as I made my way to school. Somehow I ended up here. Your parents already left and you were obviously long gone, so I just broke into your RV and just cried for the rest of the day. I guess it's a good thing I ended up here than at school. I probably wouldn't have been able to hold it in and would've just ended up crying, and I do _not_ want people seeing me like _this_."

Beck grabbed both her arms and made her look into his eyes again.

"I completely understand your situation, Jade," He assured her. "If you just told me the truth from the start, or had come over here before I left, I would've stayed with you to make sure you were okay. Now I feel like a horrible boyfriend for not knowing about this. You wouldn't answer your phone!"

"My phone died shortly after I got here. I forgot to charge it last night," Jade clarified. "I couldn't find yours."

"It's fine. But you really had me worried about you." Beck intertwined his fingers with hers.

"I just didn't want anyone seeing me like this! Look at me, I'm a mess," Jade sighed.

"You may have makeup smudged all over your face, and your eyes may be red from all that crying," Beck began. Jade rolled her eyes because it wasn't making her feel any better. "But you're still beautiful."

Jade didn't reply, instead, she gave him a passionate kiss. After the kiss, she requested that Beck hugged her tightly again because he kept her safe. She began to cry again. This time, Beck didn't say a word. He knew she still needed to get some crying out of her system and expected her to tell him about her grandmother's life story a few days later, when she wasn't as devastated. Jade escaped from Beck's grasp and lay down on the bed, putting the pillow she had been previously crying in on Beck's lap and buried her face in it and continued crying. For the rest of the night, Beck sat there with Jade's head in his lap, running his fingers through her hair to relax her. When the muffled sobbing had died down, he realized she fell asleep and repositioned her so that she was sleeping in a proper position.

Beck feared that this would happen someday, and he really had no idea what to do. His first instinct was to hold her in his arms and just let her cry. At least his questions had been answered that day. He found out that Jade barely cried, and the only time she ever cried were during overwhelming times like these.

* * *

**I didn't know how to end it but that's what ended up happening. **

**I still think it's not fair that Victorious got canceled. iCarly had like over 100 episodes, so I think this 60 episode life span is kind of bs. Thoughts?  
**

**Reviews would make my day.  
**

**- Trisha :)  
**


End file.
